Wednesday Addams and the Fearsome Four
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Direct sequel to "Wednesday Addams and the Evil Dead"
1. The ride home

**Wednesday Addams and the Fearsome Four**

 **Chapter 1: The drive home**

 **By Dr. John Smith**

Wednesday gripped her bleeding, terribly wrapped nub as Ash drove through the dense forest and onto a highway. She began to think about her family, her loving family that had been turned into Deadites by the Necronomicon. She began to cry at their memory. Ash looked over, not knowing what to do, he flipped on the radio. The song "Look To The Skies" began to play. "Now listen kid. I know you're upset about your family becoming a bunch of evil, soul sucking demons, but look on the bright side."

Wednesday looked over, her eyes stained with tears, "What bright side?"

Ash gulped, "You can get a sweet chainsaw hand." He looked back to the road. "Besides, I've been in your shoes. Multiple times actually. I've dealt with Deadites more than any natural human should deal with Deadites."

Wednesday didn't respond, only looking out the window. He pulled the car over. "What're you doing?" She asked, not looking at him. She heard the chainsaw being thrown in the back seat and the clicking of a metal object. She glanced, and Ash had a metal hand.

"I'm gonna properly wrap that nub until Herbert can get a look at ya." Ash told her. He then proceeded to replace the bloody and dirty cloth with actual gauze and tape. He threw the old wrapping to the side of the road and they proceeded to drive.

On the drive, Ash was singing along to some Elvis song, something about Hound Dogs. Wednesday didn't care. She was still in shock over loosing her family to a book. "See, much easier to drive with two hands." He joked. She didn't laugh, "Geez. Tough crowd." A few hours later. Wednesday tugged on Ash's shirt, interrupting his awful singing. "You can speak up and talk you know."

"I need to use the bathroom."

"There isn't a rest stop for another few miles." Wednesday huffed, "Now missy. Just because you saw what that book can do, doesn't mean you can get all 'Little Miss Princess I get what I want' on me." Wednesday stared him down, Ash staring back. Her eyes began to water. "Now don't start crying on me." She began to sniffle, Ash caved in. "All right. Hold it for another few miles."

The car drove into the rest stop. Ash unlocking the door, "All right kiddo, go pee or whatever." He said, leaning his chair back.

"Come with."

Ash shot straight up, "Why the hell do you need me? You're old enough to do it yourself. You're like 10 aren't you?"

"It's kind of hard to use the bathroom with only one hand."

Ash rolled his eyes, "You're lucky you're a cute kid. Or else I'd say deal with it." Ash said, getting out of the car. The two entered the women's bathroom. A mother shrieking at the sight of Ash. "Get out! This is for women only!"

"Lady! I'm helping my kid!" He said, pointing to Wednesday, who at this point, was doing a little dance that said 'Would you hurry up, my bladder won't last longer.' "Ok, go in the stall. I'll wait." He said, leaning against the sink.

"I need help. I can't properly pull-"

"I'm not getting into a bathroom stall with you, now go!"

Wednesday huffed, "If I fall in. It's your fault 'father'."

"I'll tell your 'mother' you will be missed." He joked. Wednesday rolled her eyes and slammed the stall door. Ash leaned against the sink.

"You seem like a good father. How old is she?" The woman asked.

"She's around 10."

"Why does she have one hand? Was she in an accident?"

"No no, she has a genetic thing, same as me. Born without a left hand." Ash 'explained.'

"Father! I need help! I can't pull my tights up!" Wednesday yelled from the stall. Ash rolled his eyes.

"I'm comin I'm comin!" He opened the stall and shut it. He helped the poor girl with her tights.

"Thank you." She said, looking away.

"Yeah yeah. Get in the car." Ash said, walking Wednesday back to the car. On the drive, Wednesday huffed, Ash looked over. "What's wrong now?"

"Where are we going?"

"Keep your pants on and wait. We'll get there when we get there." Ash said, turning the radio back on, a news reporter interrupting.

"We interrupt the all day Elvis Presley marathon to bring you a news update. A school but of children that disappeared in the 1970's was recently recovered. In recent reports, children in Derry, Main have gone missing." Ash turned the radio off.

"Figures. Can't have my Elvis marathon." Ash groaned. Wednesday let out a sigh of relief.

"Bummer."

"No worries. I have a CD collection." Ash said, pulling out the Jail House Rock album.

"Drat!" Wednesday yelled in annoyance. Ash began singing along and Wednesday starting banging her head against the dashboard.

 **For those unaware. I wrote a story a few years ago called "Wednesday Addams and the Evil Dead" where Wednesday Addams and her family visit The Cabin. Long story short, everyone but her becomes a Deadite and Ash saves her. This picks up directly after that. This is a direct sequel.**


	2. Dreamweaver

**Wednesday Addams and the Fearsome Four**

 **Chapter 2: Dreamweaver**

Wednesday was home. She looked around. She wasn't in the passenger seat of Ash's car, but in her own bed. She jumped up and rushed out, smacking into Pugsly. "Pugsly.." She said in disbelief.

"Hey Wednesday." He said casually. Wednesday hugged him tightly, nearly crying into his shoulder. "Uhh, Wednesday, you ok?"

"Yeah.. I'm just glad to see you.." She said, sniffing. Pugsly patted her back awkwardly.

"Uhh, Wednesday, you saw me this morning.. Are you feeling ok?"

Wednesday jolted back, "Where's mom and dad!?"

"In the living room, why?" Pugsly answered, confused. Wednesday, without saying a word, ran off. Down the hall Wednesday ran, she ran faster than she had before. For once, she was happy. Excited even. She was happy to see her family again. Had the cabin been just a dream? She rushed into the living, seeing Gomez and Morticia drinking tea and reading. "Mom! Dad!" She yelled, tears in her eyes. She ran up to Morticia, And hugged her tightly.

"Wednesday? What's the matter?" She asked. Gently hugging back.

"I thought you guys were dead.." Wednesday said, tears in her eyes. Gomez patted her back.

"Sweet Wednesday, what gave you that idea?" Gomez asked, rubbing her hair.

"Yes Wednesday, especially when you killed us." Morticia's voice became dark and twisted. Wednesday looked up, and her mother was back to looking like a Deadite. She looked over to Gomez, he the same. She jumped back, falling onto the floor.

"You killed us Wednesday!" Gomez shouted.

"You killed us!" Morticia shouted.

"You killed us!" Pugsly shouted.

"No.. No! Stop!" Wednesday said, gripping her head in frustration.

"You killed us!" They began shouting in unison. Wednesday started crying. "I didn't want too! I had no choice!" The shouting stopped.

"Awww. Isn't that cute." A new, more scratcher voice rang in. Wednesday looked up. A burned man in a red and green sweater, wearing a brown fedora smiled. Raising his left hand, he had a glove with knives in it,

"Wh-who are you?" She asked. Still in fear.

"One two, Freddy's coming for you. Three four, better lock your door." Three little girls in white dressed sang, playing jump rope. The burned man smiled, "Freddy Krueger." He caressed under her chin with a claw, "And who might you be?"

"Go away!" She yelled, smacking his arm away.

"Feisty." He grabbed the collar of her dress, "I like that." He raised his claw, preparing to slice down. Wednesday began to cry.

"Help me! Ash!" Freddy stopped. Laughing.

"Williams? You think Williams can save you!?" Freddy laughed. "Let me show you Ash." The area changed from Wednesday's living room, to the cabin. Wednesday looked around, Freddy sitting in a rocking chair. "Have a look!" He painted to Ash, Ash on the ground holding his left hand down.

"You bastards... Give me back my hand! Give me back my hand!" He yelled. Wednesday looked at him, scared. Ash grabbed a familiar chainsaw and revved it, putting his hand under his knee. "Whose laughing now huh? Whose laughing now!?" He went into a fit of screams and laughter. Wednesday was taken back. Ash stood, gripping his bloody stump. Wednesday stumbled back, fearing what a delusional Ash may do. "You.." He said, still in his crazed state.

"Ash.." She said scared.

"You took my hand!" He yelled, gritting his teeth on the cord, he revved the chainsaw. Wednesday backed up against a wall. "Give me back my hand!" He raised the saw, Wednesday cowering, right as Ash swung the saw, Freddy laughed. She opened her eyes and noticed she was now in a boiler room.

"How sweet. Too bad you're gonna die!" Freddy cackled, lunging his claw at Wednesday. She jolted out of the way, the claw sticking into the wall. "Bitch!" Freddy smacked her across the face, knocking her down. He freed his glove from the wall and towered over Wednesday, smiling. "I like 'em young." He began to laugh. He kneeled down, pressing a claw against her chest, "One two, Freddy's cumming on you." He joked, in a very sickly manner.

"Wednesday!" An echo like voice called out, and the next hing she knew she woke up.

"Kid!" Ash yelled, jostling her. Wednesday's eyes shot open in fear. "You alright?" He asked, Worry filling his voice.

Wednesday looked around. Ash had parked in the driveway of a gas station. She slowly nodded, "Just had a bad dream.."

"I'll say. You were screaming like a whore in church. The hell did you dream about?" He asked.

"I... My family.." She began.

"Save it. We'll talk about it later. Right now, let's get something to eat."

"We're at a gas station." Wednesday said deadpan.

"Yeah, but this place sells barbecue." Ash said, patting his stomach. Wednesday rolled her eyes Andre two got out of the car. Wednesday was scared to sleep, fearing she'd see Freddy again.

 **Nyeh? How was it? I felt great writing this, and for Halloween, I would like to ask you what story you would like to see crossover with Evil Dead or Re-Animator.**


End file.
